The present invention relates to a golf ball washing device. More particularly, it relates to a stand-alone, manually operated golf ball washing device having an internal overflow which eliminates splashing or draining of excess cleaning liquid outside of the device.
Stand-alone golf ball washers are available at virtually every golf course. It is commonplace to find at least one golf ball washer before each hole on a golf course, in close proximity to the tee box. In fact, from exclusive country dubs to public par-three courses, golfers expect to find a golf ball washer on every hole.
Golf ball washers serve a relatively basic function; namely, to remove dirt and other debris from the surface of a golf ball which might otherwise affect the trajectory, distance, etc., of the golf ball after being struck. To accomplish this purpose, stand-alone golf ball washers come in many different forms. In its most basic form, a stand-alone golf ball washer includes a shell, having an inner cavity which holds cleaning liquid and a variety of brushes, and an agitator mechanism movably secured within the shell that allows the golfer to insert and maneuver the golf ball within the cavity so that the brushes and cleaning liquid Can remove the unwanted debris. The agitator mechanism normally passes through an opening in the cover of the shell. Finally, the shell itself is attached to a stand which firmly holds the shell at a certain distance off of the ground.
In addition to the basic golf ball washing device, a towel is often attached to the exterior of the shell and/or the stand and is used by the golfer to dry the golf ball after being washed. Other useful devices, such as golf shoe spike cleaners, garbage cans, score card holders, hole descriptions, advertisements, etc., can also be affixed to the stand.
As previously described, the shell maintains a number of brushes along with a cleaning liquid. To enhance the effectiveness of the golf ball washer, the cleaning liquid will often include a soap-like substance which may foam during use.
After the shell has been filled to a predetermined level with the cleaning liquid, the golf ball washer is ready for use. A golfer simply inserts his or her golf ball, via the agitator mechanism, into the shell. The agitator mechanism, and therefore the golf ball, is then vigorously maneuvered within the shell. This motion causes the cleaning liquid and brushes to interact with the outer surface of the golf ball, washing away unwanted debris.
While a standard golf ball washer will produce a clean golf ball, a separate, undesirable effect also occurs. The cleaning motion of the agitator mechanism within the shell often causes the cleaning liquid to overflow through the opening in the shell cover. Additionally, when certain soap solutions are used, the agitator mechanism may cause foaming to occur, which can likewise overflow. This overflow of cleaning liquid can and will spill over the exterior of the shell, resulting in water damage to the various articles maintained on the shell and/or stand, such as the previously described towel, score cards, advertisements, etc. Further, the overflow of cleaning liquid can drip onto the golfer's shoes or directly onto the golfer. Finally, the soap solution can leave an unsightly residue on the exterior of the shell.
The cleaning liquid overflow problem has but has never fully been solved. The design constraints associated with aluminum or plastic shell golf ball washers have restricted the solutions available. There does not exist a golf ball washer which has the ability to internally drain excess cleaning liquid. Therefore, a substantial need exists for a stand-alone golf ball washer having an internal means for preventing the overflow of cleaning liquid onto the exterior of the washer shell.